


Command Types

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [22]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmate AU, because we need more Pike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Pike and Jim pay a visit to the Reader's ship, where they Pike and the Reader discover they're destined for each other.





	Command Types

Surprise visits from Starfleet brass were not usually your idea of a good time, but when they included your old friend, James T. Kirk, you were willing to tolerate it with a decent amount of goodwill. 

"Permission to enter shuttle bay, granted," you said to the pilot of the shuttle from the Enterprise as it approached your ship, the Armstrong. 

"Commander Wilson, you have the comm," you ordered your first officer, riding from your chair. "I am going to greet our distinguished guests."

"Aye, Captain," Wilson nodded.

You strode toward the turbolift, trying to contain your excitement at seeing Kirk again. Jim was such a maverick, but you were one of the few who understood how his brain worked. You'd developed a very brother-sister friendship that only strangers or the very misinformed mistook for anything more. 

Both being busy Starship Captains, you were rarely in the same quadrant anymore, let alone saw each other. So when Jim told you he'd be dropping by, you welcomed the chance to catch up. 

You made your way to the shuttle bay just as Jim and another man were disembarking. 

"James T. Kirk, aren't you a fright for sore eyes!!" You called out, striding over to greet him with a grin.

"Now, now, Y/L/N, is that any way to greet your old pal?" Jim protested with a similar smile, shaking your hand. You expected a bear hug, but evidently the presence of the other gentleman, whom you now recognized as an admiral, prevented such informality.

"Course, Kirk," you replied, trying to curb your snarky tongue and not continue with what you normally teased him with. The admiral would likely not understand the inside joke. "But I'll save most of the sass for another time. You brought an important guest." 

"No need to hold back on my account," the admiral spoke up, a hint of humor in his pale blue eyes as he turned to greet you. You froze, the words you'd pondered over and dreamed about ever since they'd appeared on your arm when you'd turned eighteen had finally been spoken. 

Jim stared, eyes growing wide as he recognized the significance of the silence. He knew your words and you knew his, both swearing each other to secrecy. 

"Are you all right, Captain?" The admiral asked, concerned by your floundering fish expression. Flushing, you shook your head.

"Yes. I'm just relieved to know you've got a sense of humor."

You pushed up your sleeve to reveal the words on your arm and you noticed he, too, had had his moment of recognition. Now the steely eyes were staring into yours curiously, as if to gauge your response. So, he definitely had a few years on you, but he seemed to be the type that wore age very well. 

"So, um, welcome to the Armstrong, Admiral," you said, trying to recover yourself. Jim was pumping his fist in the background, grinning like a madman and you shot him a quelling glare. 

"Thank you, Captain Y/L/N," the admiral replied, not taking his eyes off you. "Jim talks so glowingly of you, I thought I'd trail along and see just what became of one of the finest young command track cadets we've ever had. Wasn't expecting this, but I'm certainly not upset about it. I'm Chris Pike by the way, since Jim fails at introductions." 

You snorted back a laugh at Jim's expense. 

"And I'm Y/N," you offered. "I'm pretty sure you already knew that, though." 

"Yes," he smiled. "Guess fate finally decided it was time for us to meet. I'd show you your words, but it would require a certain amount of.......undressing. Don't want to traumatize the kid over there." 

He jerked a thumb towards the gloating Jim, who looked unperturbed. 

"Right. If he tries to get smart, I'll break my promise not to reveal a certain thing I know about him," you stared Jim down and he finally sobered up. (Jim's soul mark words were simply "F*** You" and you couldn't wait to meet the person who'd say them). 

"So you know how to manage him? Count me impressed," Pike said. "He's responsible for most of these grey hairs on my head." 

"I can believe it," you told him. "I view him like a troublesome brother and sometime partner in crime. Given our antics at the academy, I'm amazed I didn't remember you from before." 

"Oh, I remember you," your soulmate assured you. "You were the one of the most talented cadets I had in my tactics classes. You had some of that "think outside the box" mentality like Jim, but weren't quite as in your face about it. You've definitely got the better diplomacy skills." 

"Hey!" Jim protested, with a betrayed pout. 

"It's true, Kirk, and you know it," You said calmly. "But you're starting to get better at not getting yourself punched on first sight." 

You turned your attention back to Pike. "Would you like the grand tour? I'm quite proud of my little ship."

"I'd love it," he answered, with a very attractive grin that you decided you'd like to see much more of. "Lead the way, Captain." 

"You want to come, Jim?" You asked Kirk.

"And be third wheel? No thanks. I'll go to engineering and see some old pals." 

"Suit yourself. Just don't bother A'lina. She doesn't like people much." 

Jim nodded and headed for the lift to take him to engineering and you and Pike found another to go to the bridge. 

"You really okay with a wizened old admiral as your soulmate?" He asked, self-deprecatingly.

"Sir, you hardly count as wizened or old," you said in a tone of disbelief. "And yes, from the little I know, I'm okay with it. Jim always talks about your high character and integrity and that's a pretty important quality in a person. Maturity is a vastly underrated thing." 

"Hope you still think that ten years from now," he sighed. "By the way, leave off the sir when we're alone. I much prefer Chris." 

And that was how you met your soulmate. Much later, you finally got to see his mark, partially concealed underneath the fuzz on his chest you grew fond of running your hand through.


End file.
